Short Little Stories
by Manderlin
Summary: Just a place to put a few of my short one shots that are not really long enough to be separate stories and prompts people give me. Swan Queen.
1. Warm and Snuggly

**A/N:** Swan Queen Week Day 4 Accidental Stimulation

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**Warm and Snuggly**

If Regina didn't love Henry so much she would take great pleasure in troutling Miss Swan. If she was able to move to do that is. Emma Swan was currently draped over her body, one arm wrapped tight around her waist, the other in her hair, and her face buried in her neck fast asleep. It had seem logical at the time for them to share the bed. There wasn't much space on board the Jolly Roger. Emma had not wanted to share a room with her parents, who after twenty-eight years apart, were not exactly subtle or quiet. Rumple managed to get a room all to himself as no one felt comfortable sharing with a Dark One. Sharing the captain quarters with was also completely out of the question for either of them, much to Hook's disappointment. The only option left was for them both to share the last room. When they had both entered the cabin, Emma had suggested they could take turns sleeping on the floor while the the other slept in the bed.

"If you wish to sleep on the hardwood floor of this disgusting little boat then be my guest Miss Swan. I however, will not,"

That had of course, set Emma off and they had argued for several minutes before getting into the same bed, laying as far away from one another as they could on the full size mattress. It would seem however, during the night Emma had made her way over onto Regina's side of the bed and wrapped around her. Regina chose to ignore the fact, that she too had moved sometime in the night, tangling her legs with Emma's, one hand curled around Emma's hip under a thin grey tank top Emma wore. Not wanting to wake the blonde Savior and deal with the awkward situation that had presented itself on their first night abourded Hook's ship in search of their son, Regina attempted to remove herself from Emma's arms.

Emma however, didn't seem willing to let go of her.

Emma's grip in her hair tightened slightly and Regina was pulled closer toward Emma's body. Regina hadn't thought it was possible to be any closer to the younger woman but Emma had proved her wrong. Emma buried her face further into Regina neck, her breath tickling under Regina's ear causing her to shiver. Emma's lips where a hairbreath away from Regina's skin. Trying not to allow the unexpected stimulation affect her and failing, Regina attempted to extract herself from Emma's arms several more times only to become more tangled around the blonde than before, somehow managing to free her legs only to find them wrapped around Emma's waist and pinned completely underneath the blonde. "This isn't working," Regina muttered to herself. "Emma," Regina said softly. "Emma you need to wake up,"

Emma merely moaned into Regina's ear, causing Regina to let out a small gasp and shiver slightly.

"Emma you need to wake up right now!" Regina says a little louder.

"No,"

"Wh-What!"

"No, you're warm and snuggly. Go back to sleep Gina," Emma mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Regina squeaked.

"Go back to sleep Gina. You can yell at me about it tomorrow, just shhhhhhh," Emma said before placing a small kiss below Regina's ear and promptly falling asleep again.


	2. Don't Leave

**A/N: **Swan Queen Week Day 5: Caregiving. I'm pretty sure this is the short story I have ever written.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Don't Leave  
**

"She loved me," Regina whispered brokenly. Sobs tore through her and her body shook uncontrollably as grief overwhelmed her. A warm soft body blanked her shivering form, cradling her on top of her bed, holding her close and rocking her back and forth in comfort. Regina buried her face into a clothed shoulder as hands moved down her back soothingly. "My mother loved me for those last few seconds,"

"It's okay Regina. Everything is going to be okay," Emma continued moving her hands up and down Regina's back. She could feel her tank top becoming soaked with Regina's tears. Her heart clenched and ached as she listened to Regina's cries and whimpers as she repeated over and over how sorry she was.

"She said I would have been enough. Why Emma? Why is it that I finally had my mother's love only for her to leave me!" Regina said brokenly digging her nails into Emma's back. "Why am I never enough?"

Pulling away slightly Emma cupped Regina's face and wiped away the tears falling from her dark brown eyes and whispered "You are enough Regina. You are always enough," Emma placed a small kiss on Regina's cheek before pulling the distraught woman back against her chest and resumed tracing random soothing patterns up and down her back. Regina shivered slightly and Emma pulled her closer worried that Regina might be cold. "Tell me what to do. Tell me how I can make this right?" Emma pleaded.

"Don't leave me,"


End file.
